Angel Of Death
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A conversation with the Angel of Death. Set after S2 season finale.
1. Greeting

**Angel of Death**

BY: WOLFA MOON

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my ideas. And this is my lame excuse for one that I thought I should share.

House sat in the dark hospital room beside the sleeping figure. The slow beeping from the heart monitor keeping him awake to stand vigil. It was a long hard day and he just wanted it to be over. He wanted to sleep. A shadow came into the room disrupting his calm of self-loathing. The IV was still full and the nurse had come in already and given a boost to the supply of constant pain medication. The figure stayed in the shadows. A hand rose up from the figure sweeping over the patients head, flowing through their hair. A ruffle from the shoulder area caught House's attention. He straightened at the fact with a gulp of air caught in his throat. The figure looked over at him and their eyes glowed as hit by a hint of light. Yet there was no light in the room. House finally figured it out.

"Are you here to take him?"

"No." Came a monotone soprano girl voice answered. House sighed a sigh of relief.

"Are you here for me?" She shuck her head.

"No."

"Then why?" She raised her hand to the side of the bed. Pushing a button the lights came on.

"Curious." House took in the form of the creature. She wasn't all to threatening. Her wings weren't white like you picture. They were a nice black grayish deal that complemented her hair. Her face young like a 23-25 year old. A midnight fabric covered her body in a wedding gown way. Her skin looked golden as if she tanned in the sun constantly. But had the genes to make it beautiful.

"You're Death?" She smiled at House. House wasn't sure to be scared or treat her like everyone else, a problem needing fixing.

"Death is not something to fear?"

"Who said I was afraid?"

"Your actions." She stood up and moved to the end of the bed. Lifting herself up as if gravity didn't exist and sat herself on the end of the hospital bed footboard.

"I am not afraid." She tilted her head as in action to say, yeah right. "Ok maybe a little. But you tell Wilson and I'll.." Kill you, wanted to finish that statement. She smiled at that.

"Don't worry he can't see me." House now tilted his head in question just as Steve McQueen does. "You have died before and had a traumatic experience. You now the rules now."

"So you must be busy in the cancer ward taking all his bald headed kiddies. That's a brave thing. Why did God create that?" House wanted to defend himself against this threat and he just realized he said the wrong thing.

"She didn't." Death stared at him as if about to strike after the killing of kids. She sat straight and with sternness. "Humans have their free will and you cause this suffering by your devices. And we have our duties." House smirked at that.

"That we do. So who are you here for?" House wanted to know why death was here at this hour.

"Just making rounds. I needed a break." She looked older then her appearance.

"Why not take a holiday?"

"Death waits for no one. And I'm not the only one." She eyed house up and down for a minute. "What would you do if I was here for someone close to you? What would you do?" House grew frightened again. She noticed and he noticed she felt it by the ruffle of her feathers. He looked to the bed then back to her.

"You can't have him." House stood up with sternness. Stepping closer to the bed as if to protect the person.

"And how would you stop me?" She turns her torso to watch House from her perched spot. She smiled like a baby cooing at their parents.

"I'd stop you." That she gave a laugh at his bravado. Her eyes bore into him. He straightened higher as if to be not afraid. She expanded her wings and turned her full body to him. Her outfit of midnight blue flashed with her movement onto the floor and behind House. Her hand wrapped around House's neck.

"How would you stop me?" she whispered in his ear. House was not in a good position.

"Take me instead." She smiled and he could feel her move from behind him to in front of him. She sat on the bed. Her wings still slightly extended.

"You're not on my list."

"Then who are you taking away from me."

"It is a hypothetical question. But lets say, your friend Wilson. What would you do?" House heart sank into his chest. He only had one friend. House's eyes searched the room as if to pull the answer from the air but the room gave him nothing to work with. How he would he answer that but arrived to the same conclusion.

"Take me. He's needed. Those bald headed kids of his need him." She nodded her head.

"Good answer but if he is ever on my list you won't be able to stop it. But if you ask it of me I'll take the pain away."

"How will I find you if I need you?" She smiled at him.

"Where there is someone dying I'm there helping take away the pain. Your human drugs can do only so much. As your leg I can only take so much." House looked to her then to the patient.

"So what do I do now?" She stood up and looked down at the patient with them.

"You need some sleep. Don't worry your friend and you ducklings are safe."

"And Cuddy?" He was surprised at himself for asking that.

"She'll be in, in the morning to flaunt her breast at you." House smirked at her.

"Will I be awake for the double mint commercial?"

"Yes. And by the way take it easy on Wilson?" House watched her intently as she brushed her hand through the patient's hair. House always has to know everything. So he asked her.

"What is going to happen?"

"Something, which I can't stop. But be there for him so he won't appear on my list too." House nodded he would. Wilson shouldn't be on the list till long after he was gone. House only nodded. She again ran her hand over House's sleeping form. Looking to where he stood was empty space. Then turning back to the healing House,

"We shall meet again." And she disappeared into the night.

The end not the permanent one…….


	2. CH 1: RENE

ANGEL OF DEATH:

CHAPTER 1 : Rene

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: As Always don't Own, everyone wish they could. But just an idea.

Hey if you have one. Run with it.

Greg House was fixed up and in better shape than he thought ever humanly possible. He was a new man with the same old job with more tricks then ever. He leaned on the glass walls of his conference room staring at the white board with a list of symptoms. He watched as the ducklings gave their ideas. Saying no and possible to some of their hypothesis. That's when he notice Chase go quite and stop participating and staring into his office. In the office stood a figure in a nice cream gown and dark wings.

She's back, he thought. But how could Chase see her. Then he remembered anyone with a death experience of traumatic event. House wondered which one it was. Chase turned to House then to her. Chase connected the dots and realized he could see her too. House sent Forman and Cameron out on test. Chase went to follow but House grabbed him. House inclined his head to his office. Chase lowered his head in resignation. House only spoke with body movements. Chase had been here the longest and new the non verbal speech well of Greg House. House motioned for the door and Chase thankfully and gracefully left. Not before though looking back at the office. She smiled at him and he returned it.

House entered his office. She was staring at the outside deck. Smiling at House she walked through the still closed door to outside. Greg grinned at that, cheeky sod. House followed her but had to open the door to meet her.

"You're here for someone or are you curious again?" She turned to face him and looked him up and down.

"Feeling better?" She looked sad but happy to see a familiar face. She was avoiding the topic and he knew it. She was an interesting case to House. So young yet so old, She reminded him of Wilson. Wonder if that would be his profession when Wilson died. He was so good at it being alive why not in death. James Wilson, the new angel of death. House shuddered at the thought. She cocked her head as if reading his mind.

"I'm good." He looked her up and down. She looked beat. "Are you okay?" He can't believe he just asked death that.

"No. But it comes with the job."

"How does one get the job?" She looked at him wearily. She seemed to shrink at the memory. House could tell it was a rough memory. Then she smiled.

"Just the right place at the correct moment. And enjoying it." She expanded her wings out. There was some blood on them. House reached out toward it and touched it. She shuddered back.

"Sorry. You're bleeding." She moved her wing within her vision.

"Damn guardian angel." She pulled a few messed up feathers with a shudder of pain.

"Didn't like you taking her charge." She crumpled to her knees in pain. House ran to her side. "Death you okay?" She looked to him. When he touched her she felt like air. Like she didn't even exist. She began to lean back into his warmth.

"I'm better. I'll heal. But the guardian just pleaded and won his case. His charged just got revived. He is so in love with her." Death stood up. "Thank you, but you shouldn't care."

"Comes with the territory."

"You don't care about anyone. Unless they are in your click." House remembered all the people they stated while he was in his coma. He thought she was an illusion at that moment. But he had seen her around the hospital since then.

_One day he had followed her into a patient's room. It was one of Wilson's kiddies. A young girl about 8, no hair and pale, Tubes sticking out of her arms and machines hooked up everywhere. Death sat down next to the girl who was pushing a crayon slowly over a picture she was drawling. The girl smiled at her as if seeing and old friend and starting talking to her. House shouldn't be eavesdropping but he didn't care. _

"_Are you finally going to take me?"_

"_Not yet." The girl stopped drawling._

"_Why not? I hurt." Death reached out and took her hand. The girl visibly shuddered then smiled. Death shuddered as well bowing her head as if giving into the pain and letting it wash over her. "Thank you." Death looked up at her and smiled. _

"_It will only last a couple of days." Death stood up, disconnecting the child's attachments, and moved away from her. "Wanna go for a walk?"_

"_My mom will worry." _

"_Leave her a note. Don't worry. Come on." The girl hopped off the bad as if no pain existed at all. The girl twirled around as if a ballerina. She giggled as she twirled as if reconnecting with an old friend. House watched as Death smiled sadly. Yet smiled with her best mask of enjoyment over the known painful future. The girl ran over and hugged Her. She enveloped her in her arms and wings. Picking her up she twirled around. The girl laughed at being spun in the small room. Death set her down and smiled into the child's face. Her wings tickling the child's face as she but back behind her. Holding her hand out which the child took enthusiastically they walked out the door. The little girl smiled at House as she exited and skipped down the hall with Death in hand. _

Wilson and her mom were in such a frenzy looking for her. It was funny. The girl came back a little time later with an ice cream cone in hand and dirt on her hands. Her mom was ecstatic at the hospital for letting her out. Wilson calmly took the child away from the mom as she was blaring at the hospital guards. Wilson told House later on the story that the girl had told him. She said that an Angel took her out for a walk. House only smiled at him. Wilson only smiled at how stupid it was but smiled at how she was feeling better and maybe for the better. To bad it didn't last long.

"Is Chase dieing?" Death looked up as if told she was needed for a fight. She just looked at him.

"No."

"So, Death. How do you know Chase?" She shuck her head. "Not gonna tell me. That's okay." House turned to go back inside.

"Rene." She said at a whisper. House stopped and looked at her.

"The little girl's name," From his memory?

"No." She stood up. And extended her hand. "Rene, also known as the Angel of Death, Death to her friends." She smiled. House took her hand. He swore it was air that was flowing but it contorted around his hand as if it was there. Like soft kisses, he thought.

"Doctor Gregory House, Diagnostician and Limping Twerp to his friend." She smiled at this. They released each other hands. She looked him over and then to inside.

"Peripheral neuropathy." She said staring at the white board through the window. House followed his eyes inside then back to where she was. House smiled at that. How she could disappear not face the consequences, or maybe another job came up. Looking down he saw her mangled feathers. Picking them up he walked into his office. Forman walked in front of the other ducklings holding up the test results. Before he could speak House answered.

"Peripheral neuropathy."

"How?" Cameron began.

"A big bird told me. MRI her back & see if there are any tumors along her spinal column." Chase smiled at this and went back out the door. The other two looking in shock but in the end took Chase's lead.

Finish for the day, Maybe more another. Death never rest, maybe a break once in a while.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. CH 2: Kiss of Death

**CH 2: Kiss of Death**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, own I wish. Buy House bonds now on sale!

Wondering around the dark hospital Chase came upon his favorite place but saddening department, NICU. Looking inside he spotted somebody he really didn't want to see there. He ran inside and shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" He stopped and stared at her as her hand roamed over the babies forehead.

"My job." She leaned down and kissed the baby forehead. The alarms went off.

"You bitch." Chase wanted to punch her but knew it would have ill effect. Past knowledge and his present embodiment. "Why?"

"You know why. And you know the job." She turned back to the baby and picked the waddled form up. Chase looked down at the still form then to the moving spirit in her hand. Chase stared at her. "Don't worry Robert you know this little one will be born again. Go get some rest." Chase watched her vanish.

House sat at his computer reading several articles about his new companion. When he looked up and saw Chase storm into the conference he wondered what got him so up tight. Chase grabbed his bag then threw it against the glass wall making a thud noise. Chase collapsed into one of the chairs. Head dropping into his hands. House exited his office and into the conference room.

"What happened to you? Date finally asked you to pay her."

"Unlike you House I don't need a hooker." Chase kept his face buried in his hands. House titled his head.

"What up?"

"Rene." A simple answer but opened a whole new can of worms.

"So you do know her name. What did she do know?" House asked meteorically. Chase looked up.

"She took a baby." House shuck his head and new what they meant to Chase.

"It's her job and somebody has to do it."

"By why a baby. No don't answer that. I know somebody has to do it and suffering would entail. But it still doesn't mean that others won't feel the after effects." A child dieing was never a good thing. House leaned against the glass wall.

"So how do you know Rene?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Chase stood up.

"I don't."

"Why you dieing?"

"No. I have to call the baby's parents then I'm going home to drink and sleep and I have no intention of being on time tomorrow. "

"Ok." Was the only response House gave. Chase looked at House in question.

"What no rimming or anything?"

"You want one?"

"No."

"So take it while I have it. Do you know where she is at?" Chase picked up his bag.

"Best guess. Where are the most terminal patients at?" Chase began to head to the door.

"Chase answer me one question. How did you meet her?" Grabbing his bag.

"I met her first." Chase exited the room leaving a question and talk for later in the air. And House would not forget to ask.

Walking into the ICU he spotted her talking to an elderly woman who was sitting next a elderly gentleman. House walked over to her. Rene looked to him then back to the elderly woman. She extended her hand to her. The old woman took it. Rene raised up the ladies hand and kissed it. The old ladies hand dropped and so did the rest of the body. Rene then leaned over and kissed the elderly man on the cheek. The monitor began to go off. House stood beside the bed and turned off the machines. Rene smiled her thanks.

"We will talk later." Rene vanished.

House walked down the hall to his office thinking about all he has read and seen. Another subject is Chase and his issue with Rene. Rene how can that name belong to death. And how could she know the real meaning of anything besides death. Death is death and I'm a doctor. And I talk and deal with death daily. Hey, I even talk to her. His office was dark by the time he arrived to it. It wasn't a surprise when he saw her sitting in the dark.

"So there really is a kiss of death." House walked in closer to her. She looks wet as if caught in a rainstorm and no umbrella. She nodded her head.

"Do you feel anything when you take souls?" She looked at him as to why is he asking this. "Do they have a taste or flavor?"

"They come in many varieties."

"A kiss on the hand can be quit sentimental."

"Diamonds aren't death's best friend."

"Yet souls are." She laughed.

"Yeah, 6 more and I get my own set of caroling angels, or maybe even a prophet to spread my word." House took a step closer. Her eyes always glowed but they looked dim.

"You okay?"

"You always ask that to me when you should ask it to other."

"Well you are human or something." She bowed her head lower as if deep in thought. Speaking softly and is telling wisdom long forgotten or a fortune cookie quote long thrown away with the winning lucky numbers on the back.

"Every human was once an angel, every angel was once a human."

"Chicken, egg deal?" House rebutted stepping closer to her. Something was wrong. What, God Dammit! I don't like asking. She looked up at him. Her moon eyes glowing at him.

"Remember that question I asked you when we first met?" House cocked his had and made an hm face.

"The one how death can look so young and doable or the hypothetical one?" House tried to make the mood light. Sex always a good breaking topic. Yet this was death he was talking to and all that came pouring from her was more of her job detail. She half smiled then became focused.

"The hypothetical." She expanded her wings and little droplets of water fell to the floor.

"What happened?" She looked to him telling him with her body language to figure it out.

"I told you to watch out for someone." House face fell.

"Oh god." House ran out his office and barging into Wilson's office.

The picture before him made him freeze in place.

Wilson lay slumped over his desk unmoving. His right hand wrapped in his horrible tie that had blood on it. A lot of blood

**Cliffhanger…**.. Maybe I should wait a little while to continue. Let imagination grow.

What's gonna happen?


	4. CH 3: Time and Place

Angel of Death

CH 3: Place & Time

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Made yah wait. Don't own. Only in my dreams.

People measure death in time. Time can only be measured in mortal moments that pass by to quick to register. To unknown what is seen in the dark. We wish for light but there is always dark. Over time your eyes will adjust but in the end, it is still dark.

Chase thinks as he takes a swig of his beer. The shady bar bustling with life around him. He stares at the dark figure in front of me. A new one in the nest, going to be pushed out soon and learn to fly.

House knelt down beside Wilson taking in his hand and finding his pulse. It was slow and steady. House turned over the injured hand and began to unravel it. Rene stood in the outskirts of shadow in the room.

"Take him home." House looked up at her.

"He needs attention."

"He needs not to be here. Take him someplace he feels safe." House looked Wilson up and down. Moving Wilson head up off his desk. He noticed a bruise on Wilson's right cheek.

"Jeez. What happened?" House looked at her in question. She began to move slowly toward them. She moved the same what she did around the old people and the little girl. "NO!" He held up a hand at her. "Stay back." Rene's face turned to shock as if slapped. Yet she still paused examining House with her eyes.

"I'm going to help."

"Don't." Please don't, he silently prayed. She cocked her head to the side.

"Let me, please." House nodded. She began to approach more cautiously toward them. Bowing down beside Wilson, Rene raised her hand and stroked it through his hair. Her wings shuddered as the pain rolled from him to her. Wilson gave a small groan at the sensation as the pain traveled out of him. His breathing steadied. House looked to her still shaking wings.

"What happened?" She just looked over at him.

"Can't tell you." She stood up. "Take him someplace safe."

"Why?" Am I trying to hide him from another reaper? House watched her stretch her wings. She flapped them a couple times causing a small breeze. Something is up in his little universe. But why can't he know. He looked at her giving up. "Where shall I go?" Rene just tilted her head and smiled. House looked into her eyes figuring it out. House pulled Wilson's arm around his neck and lifted him up. Wilson gave a small groan. There was more blood on his trousers and torso. Oh God! She is going to take him away from here. He set Wilson in his car and got in. Rene followed to the car. House stared her. His blue eyes pleading for all his might that his only friend wouldn't die. House has compassion and Wilson knows that and is the only one that gives an effort. House buckled Wilson in.

"Don't take him." She only gazed over his shoulder to see Wilson. Staring back into House's eyes unthreatening but reading deep into House's soul.

"He's not on my list." House looked in her eyes for truth. She just stared back. "Go. Now!" She looked around. "I'll meet you when I can." With that she vanished. House looked around as if expecting the shadows to move. He better move before they actually do.

Chase drank down another shot. The man across from him spinning the bottle between his two hands. He looked up as someone approached the table. Chase felt her arrive then see her. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Chase only answer to that was to scoot further into the booth so she could sit down. Rene turned to the third. He shuddered as her glowing eyes took him in.

"This him?" Chase nodded. Her eyes became more focused upon him. "Welcome to the club."

House dragged Wilson's sorry ass through his threshold. Wilson automatically unknowing headed to the couch.

"Oh no this way."

"Tired." Wilson spoke sluggishly. House directed them to his bedroom.

"That's right. My room."

"I am not having sex with you." House smirked. His friend was joking with him that was a good sign.

"In your dreams." House laid Wilson gently on the bed. Wilson flopped down like a dead weight. His friend looked like a hurt child. He was always amazed at how his friend did that. Must be the genes. Back to business, the bloody shirt and pants. House picked his friends legs and set them on the bed. They were mostly covered from his hips to just below his knees. House sat down beside his friend. His hands moved toward his button shirt. "I'm not getting fresh." House began to undo Wilson's shirt. The blood had soaked through but the shirt mostly absorbed it. Examining his friend's chest he noticed more bruises and scrapes then a wound that wouldn't cause this much blood lose. Okay to the now gay part. House began to undo Wilson's belt and unzip his pants. House checked Wilson's face. He was vast asleep. He began to pull down the pants. There were scraps and his knees were raw as if he skidded on them. Getting up and grabbing some supplies House came to the conclusion it's not Wilson's blood. Except for the hand. Sitting back down he took Wilson's hand and began to get to work. House sighed at the end of his work and looked up at Wilson. He seemed calm. Why wouldn't he, Rene was stroking his hair and face. "So are you finally going to tell me what happened?"

"John." Wilson answered with a whisper. House looked from him to her to explain.

"His brother." She said in a low comforting but steady tone. House nodded connecting the dots. Wilson had found his brother and a tussle had ensured. And something very bad happened.

"What happened to his brother?" She just looked down and hummed a soft lullaby to Wilson. "Nothing good I gather." House kept up the monologue waiting for an answer. "So Wilson found him, some drama happened, then tragedy." House moves up closer to his friend and Rene. Resting his hand on Wilson's forehead. "He feels cool."

"He's stressed." She noted.

"He always is." Rene reached across and touched House's arm. "He's going to be okay?" She looked over House's shoulder. House turned and saw a figure standing there. The stance was familiar and the face. Oh gods……..

TBC………. I know you hate it but what can I say. I'm imaginative and the idea keeps spreading. So you aren't the only ones screwed here. To much impute.


	5. Ch 4: Fall In The Light

Fall In The Light

By: Wolfa Moon.

Dis: Sorry away so long. Had a write block deal. And I saw Dead Like Me. And my idea got contorted. Finally found a way. And 'Ya ta' Gotta love Hiro.

………………………………………………………

One would consider life as more than a dream then an actual state of being. Who's to say people think alike. To my knowledge everyone thinks differently on different scales. And all I can think of at this moment is…

Is he going to live to see another day?

One needs faith, nay hope. Hope that something better will come along. How can a man hope if he has no faith? Maybe one always has faith so there is hope. And his hope lies in a person. And if he were gone then why would he stay. Who would want to stay without it? A conundrum of thoughts and a maelstrom of emotion curdling inside. This is not him. This is his mind over thinking.

Looking to the door.

"Oh no. Not you." House stands up and puts himself between the two. "You can't take him." The figure came into the room more.

" I don't do that anymore. Hello Rene."

"Hello Robert." Rene rested a hand on Wilson's sweat covered brow.

"How is he?" Chase came further into the room. House pointed his cane to stop him from coming in further. House said sternly and evenly.

"He's alive. I can't say the same for you if you come any closer." Chase held his hands up.

"I am no longer on that job detail." House looks to Rene.

"Chicken egg deal huh." He nodded to René then turned to Chase. "So you meet her first?"

"Everyone needs a job."

"And every job can be found a replacement." Chase came in closer. More so peered over Rene's shoulder. He placed his hands on her wings, rubbing them gently. She shuddered.

"He's here." It was a whisper but loud enough for House to hear. She straightened at the words. Her wings fluttering out beneath his hands. She looked to the door. House turned to see a figure and straightened as the figure came further into the room. He could only see shadow not the actual person but the other two could see perfectly the once human shell. Rene only nodded to the shadow as it approached. House opened his mouth to ask a question. But the phone began to ring.

"Dammit." he cursed. He walked into the living room away from death. Picking up the phone he answered. "Somebody better be dieing or dead." There was silence on the other end. To long a silence. "Hello?"

"House?" Crap, drop pants insert cane.

"Hello Cuddy." Her voice sounded sad, distant.

"Have you seen Wilson?"

"Yeah he's here. Why what happened?" There was sniffle and a sigh of relief.

"That's good. For a second everyone thought it was him in the morgue."

"Could it be Wilson's brother?" Imaging the shake of the head on the other end at the revelation.

"He has a twin?" House stood shock at taking in the info. No wonder Wilson felt so much for his lost brother. Twins were known for this bizarre act. Feeling each other's pain. He had read studies about twin connection. But never figured Wilson's lost sheep to be a twin. No wonder he tried to fill the gap that was left by the emptiness of his brother's void.

"Do they know what happened?"

"Look's like a mugging gone wrong. Wilson's wallet was found on the mugger"

"What happened to the mugger?"

"Hit by a truck running out of the alley." Justice comes in the form of an unforgiving angel, named Rene. House could only smirk at that knowledge.

"I see. Well our Wilson is safe and I'll tell him when he gets up."

"Is he alright?"

"He's just resting."

"People told me that he had come in looking half dead. And others say he was the living dead walking out with you." House could only remember glaring at the people who watched as he basically carried his friend out of the hospital. That is why she didn't want him there. She knew. Of course she knew. She was the Angel who took death and released it.

"House?" She must have said it a couple of times she seemed concerned that he dozed off into thought.

"Sorry, just thinking what color you're wearing. Purple?"

"House." A stern statement in only one syllable. "Tell him to call me when he gets up. I have his wallet." House hung up the phone.

Chase came into the living room. House watched him stalk the wall taking in everything. He went to the door.

"So you were like her?" Chase paused standing straight. His demeanor nowhere near like the Chase we know and love.

"Once a long time ago."

"So you remember back then?"

"Sometimes. It's like a vague memory or a disturbing dream. For those of us who have been what she has been. It can drive person nuts if they resist them. Sometimes we are chosen. Sometimes it just happens." House looked to the bedroom. "James is fine. John on the other hand." A shadow came out of the room. He stood by Chase. He looked to House then to Chase. Chase nodded.

"He wants me to tell you. That you are a better brother then I ever was." House could only nod at the acknowledgement. The shadow walked through the door. "See you at work." Chase opened the door and exited.

House looked to his room. He was frightened.

"What should I do?"

TBC + I finished it don't worry.


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

By: Wolfa Moon

DIS: Yeah I finally finished. I hope you like.

…………………………..

We fear what we don't understand. It always comes down to confrontation. It is so hard. Why is it so hard?

We are afraid.

House slowly walked to his room. Here is where you hear the long drawn out music and the slow motion to the room. Pausing at the door. Fear.

Entering the room he hears a soft voice. Singing.

"It's in this moment, Hold on.

When everything has come apart.

It's in this moment.

Right now.

When it can come together." House watched from the doorway as Rene stroked Wilson's hair.

"Raise your sights,

What's there to lose?" House entered the room stepping in behind her.

"Fall in the light." She looked up to him.

"In all this trouble, Hold on.

To the innocence with which you were born.

There's so much struggle.

Be strong.

Find the faith you need to carry on."

"What is going to happen now?"

"I've been replaced." She stands up to face him.

"Just like you with Chase."

"Yes." Rene didn't argue over the truth of that statement. It was a lifetime ago. Standing up she faced House.

"Now what?" House look intently into her moon eyes.

"I get to come back." She smiled at the statement and shrugged her shoulders. Rene wasn't sure. How could she be.

"You mean." House makes a motion with his hand between him and her.

"Be human. Yes."

"So I'll never see you again?" House sounded lost puppy dog. Something Wilson had taught him.

"You gonna miss me?" She smirked at him.

"Never." House held his head up high.

"Thought so." She kisses him on the check. "It was a pleas…no it was nice to meet you."

"Thank you." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Motioning her head to the bed.

"Take care of him."

"I will." She vanishes. House closed his eyes still seeing her standing there. Remembering the way she graced into his life. And the way she faded out.

"House?" House opened his eyes and turned to the bed. Wilson is staring groggily at him.

"Yes." House sits on the bed beside his friend.

"Who are you talking to?" House places a towel on his friend's sweat covered forehead.

"Nobody. Nobody."

The End

Hope you liked. Please review and thanks for staying tuned.


End file.
